Twilight's friends have Twilight return to Ponyville/Umarak accuses the Mane Five for only looking out for themselves
This is how Twilight's friends have Twilight return to Ponyville and Umarak accuses the Mane Five for only looking out for themselves goes in Applejack: You have been having an awful lot of trouble with those things. And, well, who knows what else is gonna to come after us? You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Twilight to go back to Ponyville and let us look for the Tree of Harmony without her. Twilight Sparkle: What? Why? Applejack: For starters, you just about got eaten by a cragadilly. Twilight Sparkle: We all did. He wasn't after just me. Applejack: Sure, but... well, the rest of us aren't princesses. Twilight Sparkle: What's that got to do with anything? Applejack: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone. If something happened to you, I-I just don't think Equestria can risk losing another princess. Rarity: Applejack does make a valid point. Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence. Twilight Sparkle: But the Tree of Harmony! I'm the only one who has seen it and knows what it looks like. Rainbow Dash: Huge tree, cutie marks on the trunk, probably being attacked by something hideously awful? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it. others nod in agreement looks down as tears trinkle down her cheeks Twilight Sparkle: All of you feel this way? Feel like I shouldn't be here? Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash nod Fluttershy: It is probably for the best. leaves as Spike follows shows up Umarak the Hunter: Oh sure, when she told you to return to Ponyville when she first met you, you refused, but when you tell her to return to Ponyville, she now knows how you felt when she pushed you away. Applejack: What are you talking about? Umarak the Hunter: I'm talking about you pushing her away. Rainbow Dash: We were looking out for her. Umarak the Hunter: No, you were only looking out for yourselves. Rarity: So? Umarak the Hunter: So, if you don't need Twilight, then Twilight doesn't need you! Pinkie Pie: It was for her own safety. Umarak the Hunter: Or was it?! Fluttershy: We were only trying to help. Umarak the Hunter: She doesn't need your help! She doesn't want your help! She didn't want your help! She didn't need your help! Fluttershy: But... Umarak the Hunter: No buts. Pinkie Pie: We're just trying to keep her safe. Umarak the Hunter: Well you don't care that much about her. You're all just like every other selfish ponies who put their own thoughts before a friend! Rarity: We're her friends. Umarak the Hunter: Oh really? Rainbow Dash: We just wanted her to be safe. Umarak the Hunter: I wish Twilight never met any of you backstabbers! Applejack: Then how would she defeat Nightmare Moon? Huh? Umarak the Hunter: Well maybe it would've been best if Twilight never had anyone like you at all! Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy gasp at what Umarak said Umarak the Hunter: So, Mane Five, what are you now? Certainly not the friends Twilight loved and cared for. Mane Five look down, remoresful for sending Twilight home Umarak the Hunter: So maybe Twilight needs better friends than you worthless backstabbers! leaves, leaving the Mane Five feeling very regretful